One Mistake Skit
by The Young Authoress
Summary: Hey this is a skit I wrote for our school to use in student writen student directed. And I would like crtitsion on it, so I can make it better. If you would like to use it please tell me before hand because it belongs to me. I might let you I might not.


One

Mistake

by Sarah Turner

Major Characters

**Candy Rashelle Mason**- Is a smart, funny girl. She is Blake's girlfriend. She is the younger of the Mason Twins. Her real name is Candace, but if you call her that you're signing your own death warrant. She is 16, and a junior. She is a cheerleader, and should be played as a blond.

**Blake Andrew Shaw**- The caption of the basketball team. Is one of the big guys on campus. Is smart, and through his character you should see he really loves Candy. He is 17, and a senior. He should be played as a jock.

**Lillie Michelle Mason**- Is a smart and sensible girl. She plays on the school soccer team. Is the older of the Mason Twins. Her real name is Lillian, but if you call her that you're signing your own death warrant. She is 16, and a junior. She should be played as a smart and very logical person with a huge temper.

Minor Character

**Angela Rice Shaw (Blake's Mom)- **Is one of those overly strict moms whose always tiring to be cool, and who embarrass their kids to death in the process. She is always using embarrassing nicknames.

Setting

Candy's bedroom and various places in her memory. This is done with Candy narrating.

Time

The present

The Set

For this skit a third of the stage will be Candy's bedroom. It must include these items, something to use as a desk, a small table and a chair will work, and a bed for which a cot may be substituted. The other two-thirds of the stage will be used for various places in Candy's memory, including the school and a hospital waiting room and bedroom.

Casting

When casting this skit, don't cast for looks. Cast for acting ability. Especially the characters Candy and Blake. Candy must be able to really capture the character. She must make the audience se all the hurt and pain in her eyes. In Blake's eyes we must see how much he really loves Candy. If a character dose not look the age it is okay. The only character that must look the same age is Candy and Lillie. If Candy and Lillie look 14 and Blake and Steve 17 it is okay.

(As the lights are down we hear CANDY RASHELLE MASON and BLAKE ANDREW SHAW off stage. CANDY is crying, winning, and begging BLAKE to stop, but BLAKE roughly says shut up. As the lights come up we see CANDY sitting at her desk. She appears to be writing in her journal. As she writes we hear her talking.)

CANDY: Dear Dairy,

Yesterday was the worst day of my life. I went to a party with my boyfriend, Blake. Well, at the party Blake tried to me Mr. Tough Guy. He started drinking. Lillie's boyfriend Steve followed in the same suit. I don't know how many beers they had, maybe 5 or 6 each. Then the idiots, they really are, offered to drive home. Well, being the responsible girls Lillie and I are we didn't let them. So Lillie drove, Steve rode shot-gun, and me and Blake sat in the back seat. (CANDY chokes or whimpers) Then he raped me. (CANDY gets up and walks toward the empty part of the stage. BLAKE and LILLIE MICHELLE MASON enter carrying school books) Today at school I saw Lillie yelling at Blake. As I got closer I heard… (CANDY watches as the drama between LILLIE and BLAKE plays out)

LILLIE: How could you do that to her! She's YOUR girlfriend!

BLAKE: Do what to her?

LILLIE: How could you rape, Candy?

BLAKE: What do you mean? I did not.

LILLIE: Yes, you did, on the way back from the party last night. YOU WERE DRUNK!!!

BLAKE: Oh, my goodness. (Suddenly the two notice CANDY standing there. She turns around and walks away. BLAKE follows her.) Candy, Candy. Wait up. (CANDY stops and looks at BLAKE)

CANDY: What! (very paranoid)

BLAKE: I'm so sorry. Can you ever forgive me?

CANDY: (Looks up at BLAKE with tears in her eyes. She is very hurt.) Yes, (BLAKE looks relived) but I can never trust you again. (BLAKE looks away. This is clearly not the answer he wanted. BLAKE exits. The lights black out long enough for CANDY to get back to 'her room' and in the bed or cot. LILLIE enters warring a different shirt than before to represent a time laps.)

LILLIE: (from offstage) I'll be in there in a minute, Candy.

CANDY: (sitting up in the bed) About a month later I was home sick. I kept feeling random surges of sharp pain. (LILLIE enters) Oh, hi, Lillie.

LILLIE: Hey, little sis. You feel alright.

CANDY: I'm fine, just a little sick.

LILLIE: You know you might be pregnant.

CANDY: Don't be absurd, Lillie.

LILLIE: I was just throwing out suggestions. (She exits)

CANDY: I couldn't help, but think Lillie was right. So the next day after school I bought a test and (CANDY's Voice gets shaky) it said Positive. I cried and walked down the stairs like a zombie. My mother asked me what was wrong. The whole story spilled out. The next day she took me to the doctor. When we got home, Lillie was waiting for us. (CANDY goes over to empty side of stage where Lillie enters warring another different shirt)

LILLIE: Candy, what did the doctor say?

CANDY: He said, He said.

LILLIE: Oh, Candy. (LILLIE covers her mouth with her hand) Have you told Blake?

CANDY: No, and I don't plan on it.

LILLIE: Candy, you have to tell him. It's his kid, too.

CANDY: I know. I'm just scared. What will happen to our relationship?

LILLIE: What relationship? You guys haven't had a relationship since the rape!

CANDY: I guess your right. I'll call him. (LILLIE exits and CANDY walks to the other side of the Stage.) So I called him and he came over later. (BLAKE enters)

BLAKE: What did you want to talk about? You sounded anxious on the phone.

CANDY: You remember about a month ago.

BLAKE: How many times dose a guy have to say he's sorry? I thought we were going to put that behind us, and never speak of it again.

CANDY: That's going to be hard to do.

BLAKE: What do you mean?

CANDY: I'm pregnant.

BLAKE: Oh, Candy, this is all my fault. (CANDY opens her mouth to protest, and BLAKE puts up his hand in protest) Don't even try. If I hadn't tried to be tough and did what I knew what was right I wouldn't have got drunk, then I wouldn't have raped you, then this would have never had happened.

CANDY: Oh, Blake. (She walks over to comfort BLAKE)

BLAKE: Leave me alone, Candy. (He runs out of the room)

CANDY: (As she crosses back over to her room) Blake, ignored me at school for the next three days at school, and I didn't eat at lunch. I knew a choice had to be made about my baby. What was a girl to do? I wanted to keep the baby, but I'm a teenager. I'm in high school. All the kids would make fun of me. If I was pregnant Coach would suspend me of the cheerleading team. An abortion would be the easiest thing, but it completely goes against my morals. I could put the baby up for adoption, but I couldn't give my baby up. So I'll keep the baby even if Jennifer gets my spot as caption. The next day I got a phone call from Blake's mom. She said he was in the hospital. He had attempted suicide. (CANDY crosses over to the other side of the stage. ANGELA RICE SHAW enters. ANGELA crosses to CANDY)

ANGELA: Do you know why my son did this? (sniffles)

CANDY: Yes, I do. About a month ago Blake took me to a party and on the way home he, he raped me. When I told him I was pregnant he got awful upset.

ANGELA: (slaps CANDY across the face) How dare you make up stories about my son just to account for the fact that you're pregnant.

CANDY: But I …

ANGELA: (flinging a note at CANDY) I didn't read it.

CANDY: (She opens the letter as she sits down in her desk chair.) Candy, When you get this letter I'll already be dead. I can't live with myself anymore. After what I did to you. I love you so much and it hurts me to see you so depressed all the time. Also you're not eating. Candy you need to eat, it's good for you and the baby. Whatever you decide to do is fine by me. Remember, I love you, Candy. I always have. I'm slitting my wrist as I write this last sentence. I LOVE YOU! Blake (CANDY sits the letter down on her desk) BLAKE! (She crosses to the other side of the room. BLAKE is wheeled in on a hospital bed.) The next day I was at the hospital when the heart monitor thingy beeped. (CANDY runs over to BLAKE, and kneels by the bed.) NO! Blake you can't die I love you!

BLAKE: (opens his eyes) Candy?

CANDY: Blake!

BLAKE: What are you doing here?

CANDY: I was so worried about you. Why did you do it?

BLAKE: Didn't you get my note?

CANDY: Yea, I got it. (She rubs her face where BLAKE'S MOM slapped her) I'm not depressed. I'm happy I really am. I'm just was sad you were ignoring me.

BLAKE: Oh, I didn't mean to. I just couldn't get used to the idea of being a father.

CANDY: Who says I'm even going to keep the baby.

BLAKE: Are you?

CANDY: (looks at her feet) Yea.

BLAKE: Then I guess I'll need this. (He pulls a small ring box out from under the covers) Candy Rashelle Mason, will you marry me?

CANDY: Yes! (BLAKE and CANDY kiss, but are interrupted by ANGELA)

ANGELA: Blake! (BLAKE and CANDY pull apart)

BLAKE: Yea, mom.

ANGELA: What's she doing here?

BLAKE: She happens to be my fiancé.

ANGELA: But Blakey-Pooh she has been spreading horrible stories about you.

BLAKE: (Seems interested) What did she say?

ANGELA: She said you got drunk at a party and raped her, and now she's pregnant.

BLAKE: That's more or less what happened.

ANGELA: Blake Andrew Shaw!

CANDY: Full name, ouch.

ANGELA: You are so grounded young man! No cell phone, no computer, no TV, no dates, or basketball games! Two months!

BLAKE: But mom I'm caption of the basketball team. I have to go to games!

ANGELA: Fine, but you have to come home as soon as they are over. And above all NO MORE PARTIES! (ANGELA exits)

CANDY: (CANDY shakes her head as he looks at BLAKE) Busted! (BLAKE smiles, and CANDY and BLAKE kiss as the lights fade out)

THE END


End file.
